Warriors: The Resurrection
by Spotty1006
Summary: When Firestar dies, a previously unknown kit gains life energy and soon becomes leader...but is he the right leader for ThunderClan? Spoilers for A Dangerous Path and possibly the Darkest Hour. Rated T for fourteenth chapter.
1. Cinderpaw's Evil Council

Cinderpaw sat down and consulted the magical to do list. "Let's see......call evil council." she murmured. Cinderpaw flicked her tail. Then she yowled, "Evil Council Assemble!" Cinderpaw waited for the Evil Council to assemble.

Nothing moved. Cinderpaw became angry. "If my Evil Council won't assemble, I'll summon it here!"

Onekit walked out from a bush. "Don't be crazy. The Evil Council is here."

Cinderpaw nodded. "Evil Roll Call! Onekit!"

"Here," Onekit mewed.

"I'm here too, so the whole Evil Council is here," Cinderpaw purred wit satisfaction. "Next on the to do list is planning Firestar's death!"

Onekit nodded. "The simplest way is to change history."

"Change history?" Cinderpaw asked. "Explain. It sounds good....and evil."

"Well you see," Onekit began. "There is one event in history that almost killed Firestar. Before he was leader, a pack of dogs was loose in the old forest, and he nearly had to kill himself to save his Clan. Bluestar did that for him. But if we make it so that Bluestar never left Sunningrocks, then Firestar would be dead. Graystripe would be leader."

Cinderpaw nodded. "I see. You're plan is perfect. But there is one flaw."

"What is it?" Onekit asked.

"We should make Cloudtail leader! That will make the evilness even better, and we shall have a perfect evil sandwhich."

"Of course," Onekit mewed. "Cinderpaw, before we use our Author Powers, your punishment. Again."

Cinderpaw sighed. She walked up to a whiteboard, picked up a marker, and wrote "I am not Fawful," 20 times.

"Now we are ready!" Cinderpaw yowled. "I'll use my Author Powers. You sit and watch because the only Author Powers you have are teleporting and coming up with good ideas."

"Brilliant plan." Onekit nodded.

A flash of white light lit up the room.

"There, it is done. Now, watch! Watch a new story unfold!" Cinderpaw grinned and grabbed two voles.

Unfortunately, StarClan was watching. They decided to add one little detail that would throw the plan a little off course. Goldenflower was to have a third kit. He would be an orange tom, and he would be Firekit.


	2. Fireheart Dies

**I'd like to thank my cousin for helping me come up with ideas for this and other fanfictions I have yet to make. Also, I'd like to thank Wildstar07 for reviewing. **

**Note: The name Onekit resembles no one. I just like the name _  
**

Fireheart waited in the trail. He was sure something would go wrong with his plan. He thought he would hear the dogs by now. What if something already had gone wrong? Maye the dogs had caught the two apprentices...or Graystripe...or Sandstorm. He shook his head and cleared his head of the thought that his plan failed. Suddenly, he heard the dogs. They were barking while chasing Graystripe. Fireheart tensed his muscles and prepared himself.

He leaped out of his hiding place. Graystripe climbed up a tree and the dogs began chasing Fireheart. Fireheart ran towards the gorge. The dogs were very fast and easily kept up with them. Fireheart began to wonder how he would get the dogs into the gorge.

_I'll probably have to jump in_ Fireheart thought. _StarClan help me survive that._

Fireheart was really close to the gorge. He jumped as quick as he could. He began to fall in and realized the dogs had followed him.

"Fireheart, no!" Graystripe called out. "Fireheart!"

As soon as Fireheart landed in the water, he began swimming. He swam frantically for the shore. Fireheart panicked as he realized he couldn't see the shore. Everything was growing darker, but Fireheart forced himself to keep going.

Suddenly, he felt a cat's jaws lift him out of the water and onto land. Graystripe had fished him out.

Fireheart tried to look at Graystripe, but everything began to go blank. He realized he was going to die.

"Goodbye, Graystripe," Fireheart mewed quietly. "Take care of the Clan for me,"

"No!" Graystipe hissed. "You can't die now! Fire will save the Clan!"

"It will," Fireheart promised. "But I am not that fire. Take care of Firekit for me."

"Firekit? He isn't like normal kits. He doesn't do much." Graystripe muttered.

"He will," Fireheart told him. "But now I must go. Goodbye,"

Graystripe's eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye,"

**Fireheart's death has been sensored because Cinderpaw commandeth it so!!! MUHAHAHAHA!**

Meanwhile at Sunningrocks, a young orange kit began to look around. "Where am I?"

Goldenflower, his mother, looked proudly at him. "Oh, Firekit, you're okay! I was so worried!"

"But where am I, mother?" Firekit repeated.

"You're safe, little one." Goldenflower replied. "You're with ThunderClan."

**Cinderpaw knows it's a terrible chapter. But Cinderpaw is happy because someone in India has read this story! Thank you person in India!**

**Note to my cousin: If you read this before you get to my house, which I doubt, we have Circus peanuts, as well as some sour thingamabobbers. Cinderpaw says you can help yourself to those.**

**Please don't review to criticize. Review to make the story better. Or Cinderpaw will reply saying to make the story better if you hate it so much. That only applys to people who hate the story. Otherwise, Review.  
**


	3. A confusing tale that makes no sense

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU MAKE CINDERPAW HAPPY FOR AN UNKNOWN REASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Firekit rested with Bramblekit and Tawnykit. He wasn't sure where his mother was. He knew she said the deputy died, so she must be grieving for him.

Goldenflower came in and sniffed her three kits. "It's time for you to become apprentices," she purred. "Follow me,"

Firekit and his littermates came out as Bluestar yowled, "Let all those able to catch their own prey gather round the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

When the Clan had gathered, Bluestar continued. "We need to name a new deputy. First, though, we have three kits who should have been made apprentices a few moons ago. Somehow, this was overlooked so they will become apprentices now.

"Bramblekit, Firekit, and Tawnykit, please come forward."

Firekit and his littermates walked up to Bluestar.

"Bramblekit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Bramblepaw. Brackenfur, you will be mentor to Bramblepaw. Pass on everything you learned from Graystripe to this new apprentice," Bluestar went on. Brackenfur nodded, and the two cats touched noses.

"Tawnykit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Tawnypaw. Sandstorm, you will be mentor to Tawnypaw. Teach this new apprentice everything you learned from Whitestorm," Bluestar continued. Sandstorm flicked her tail and touched noses with Tawnypaw.

"Firekit, from this moment forward you shall be known as Firepaw." Bluestar went on as a flicker of sunlight glowed on Firepaw's pelt. "Longtail, you will be mentor to Firepaw. Be sure to teach Firepaw everything you know," Bluestar narrowed her eyes as Longtail and Firepaw touched noses.

"Now, it's time to name the new deputy. May StarClan and the spirit of Fireheart hear and approve of my choice. Whitestorm will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Bluestar yowled as she finished the meeting.

Whitestorm looked shocked. "I never dreamed I would get this position," Whitestorm stammered. "I promise I will do what's best for the Clan."

The Clan gathered around Whitestorm and murmured congratulations. Firepaw exchanged glances with Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw, wondering what to do next. Fernpaw and Ashpaw walked over.

"We'll help you get settled," Fernpaw mewed and added, "If your mentors don't want to start."

Sandstorm and Brackenfur quickly gave their permission for their apprentices to go in the apprentices den. Firepaw started to follow them, but Longtail held him back.

"We're starting training _now_," Longtail told him. "I need you ready to battle as soon as possible."

Firepaw followed his mentor to the training hollow. For some reason, everything seemed familiar to him. When they got their, Longtail turned around.

"We're going to start out by seeing how well you can do," Longtail meowed. "Claws sheathed. You start the attack, and don't draw blood."

Firepaw leaped at Longtail, and his first battle training began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cinderpaw watched in triumph. Her plan had worked perfectly. She had given Firepaw the worst mentor within reason. She would have preferred Darkstripe, but she knew she had done good.....evily of course.

* * *

At the same time, StarClan watched in horror. Their plan was going wrong.

"We meant to make Graystripe Firepaw's mentor," Yellowfang hissed. "Why did she choose Longtail?"

"Sometimes, a cat must make its own choice," Thunderstar replied. "It seems that Bluestar didn't want to have Graystripe be Firepaw's mentor."

"She still doesn't trust Graystripe," Tawnyspots agreed. "But that still brings up the question. Why choose Longtail? She obviously doesn't trust him."

"I've been thinking..." Spottedleaf murmured.

"We all think," Yellowfang rolled her eyes.

"This might not be Bluestar's choice." Spottedleaf continued. "It could be the work of some other cat. Perhaps Darkstripe, or..."

"Or Cinderpaw," Mosskit added.

"You always try to believe the best of that trouble maker...." Yellowfang hissed at Spottedleaf.

"I believe she could be good if she wanted..." Spottedleaf defended the Author of this long chapter.

"That's the point," Cinderpaw mewed. She walked over to the gathering of StarClan cats. "I could be good...if I wanted too. Yes, my powers could be used to do good. Yes, I did use my powers to start this trouble. I do not want to be good. I'm not purely good, just as I'm not prely bad."

"What does this babbling mean?" Yellowfang moaned. "Make sense, _please_, before I get a headache."

"It means I want to be evil," Cinderpaw told her. She let out an evil laugh and went back to her den.

* * *

**Yes, it's a long chapter. It was very hard to stop! Yes, the Author of this story wants to be evil...in this land. After all, I am happily and evily insane!**


	4. Training and a failed plan

**Alright, this hasn't been updated in awhile....**

Firepaw landed just in front of Longtail and swiped a sheathed paw over his muzzle. Longtail jumped forward, knocking Firepaw down. Firepaw rolled away before Longtail could continue and jumped on Longtail's back. Longtail growled and rolled on his back, flattening Firepaw. Firepaw stayed down limply in the position he was in when Longtail got up. Longtail began to walk towards Firepaw, but Firepaw sprang up and ran to his mentor, staying low to the ground. He ran through his mentor's legs and clawed them as he went through. Longtail fell to the ground and Firepaw pinned him down.

"Good job," Longtail panted. "I don't know of any apprentice who was that good so early into their training. If your this good at fighting, knowing moves even _I_ don't know, you can't be as good as hunting." Longtail got up and sat down. "Let's see how good you are. I want you to try to catch one mouse and one squirrel."

**(Is Longtail expecting too much of his apprentice? Naa....he underestimates the great Firepaw!)**

Firepaw nodded and ran off into the forest. He stalked a mouse, pounced, and killed it. Next, he climbed a tree, saw a squirrel, and caught it. Firepaw didn't know why he was so good at hunting and fighting, or how he knew how, but he knew. Firepaw grabbed the squirrel and the mouse and ran back to Longtail.

"Not bad," Longtail growled. "Now go catch a water vole."

Firepaw walked to the stream by the training hollow.

"Longtail, there aren't any water voles here..." Firepaw mewed.

"Fine, catch something else," Longtail yowled.

Firepaw walked away and caught a rabbit, a vole, and a shrew. He walked back to the training hollow.

"Impressive," Longtail meowed. "You're already ready to become a warrior."

"I want to have my warrior ceremony with my littermates," Firepaw informed him.

"All right, we'll wait," Longtail growled. "Back to camp. Get something to eat and get some sleep, we're doing dawn patrol tomorrow.

Firepaw nodded and followed his mentor back to camp.

* * *

Cinderpaw watched with surprise. Firepaw shouldn't be this good! It was obvious....Fireheart lives on in this tiny apprentice!

Onekit flicked his tail. "He has talent."

"No, it's not talent. It's Fireheart," Cinderpaw growled.

"We failed," Onekit sighed.

* * *

The Warriors of StarClan were so happy with Firepaw, they danced for a moon straight.


	5. The leave and the ceremony

**YES! I am updating all of the stories I haven't updated in forever besides Path of Dreams. Don't worry, I AM still doing it. I just can't right now.**

**We are skipping up to when Tawnypaw runs away, so the StarClan cats are done dancing. Finally. Cinderpaw was slightly disturbed.**

**Onekit IS dead in this story now also. So Cinderpaw talks to herself. Like I do. Wow, we're really alike. I wonder why? (Possible Spoiler: The Origin of the Two Cat)**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

Wind stared at Yellowfang. Yellowfang stared at Wind. Spottedleaf watched. Wind blinked.

"YES!" Yellowfang yowled. "I won the starring contest championship! I am the starring champion!"

Yellowfang began to celebrate with her unnamed daughters.

"Wait!" Swiftpaw hissed. "Something important is happening!"

All of the StarClan cats immediately stopped what they were doing and watched what was happening next.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cinderpaw watched Wind and Yellowfang. "Wind will win," she murmured. As it turned out, Yellowfang won. "Mouse dung!" she hissed. Suddenly, all of the StarClan cats were watching Firepaw. Cinderpaw sighed. They were so unpredictable. She turned around and watched what was happening next.

* * *

The events that followed next...

Firepaw walked into camp with Longtail and Graystripe, carrying a mouse and a rabbit. He noticed immediately that something was wrong. He dropped the mouse and the rabbit onto the fresh-kill pile and ran over to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Longtail asked.

"Tawnypaw has disappeared," Whitestorm replied.

Cloudtail walked over to Whitestorm. "I'll track her," he offered.

"Me too," Firepaw added.

"Alright," Whitestorm mewed. "Take Sandstorm with you too."

Cloudtail nodded and led Firepaw and Sandstorm to the camp entrance. "Let's track her from here."

Firepaw sniffed the ground and immediately smelled Tawnypaw's scent. He followed her scent trail until he was at the top of the ravine, Cloudtail and Sandstorm behind him. Firepaw began sniffing around the area but couldn't find Tawnypaw's scent.

"Over here!" Cloudtail called. "I found it!"

The three cats followed the scent trail a little bit, but soon it began raining.

"We'll never find her now," Sandstorm panted.

"You're right," Cloudtail mewed. "Let's go back."

The three cats went back to camp and explained what had happened to Whitestorm and Goldenflower.

Whitestorm nodded. "There's nothing more we can do." He turned over to Firepaw. "Get some rest. You're on dawn patrol tomorrow."

Firepaw nodded and walked over to the apprentices den with tears in his eyes.

Bramblepaw ran over to Firepaw and put his tail on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry. Tawnypaw can take care of herself."

Firepaw flicked his tail. "Something's wrong though. There's trouble coming. I can feel it."

"We're becoming warriors tomorrow," Bramblepaw whispered. He touched his nose with Firepaw's. "We'll be fine."

* * *

Firepaw walked back into camp with Bramblepaw, Whitestorm, Brackenfur, and Longtail. He wanted to go back to his nest and catch up on his sleep, but Bluestar had just called the Clan together for a meeting. Bramblepaw looked at Firepaw excitedly as they walked over to the Highrock.

"Two of our apprentices are ready to be made warriors," Bluestar told them. "Bramblepaw, Firepaw, come forward."

Firepaw stepped forward with his brother.

"I, Bluestar, call upon StarClan to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of your noble code, and we commend them into warriors in their turn.

**(I fail. That's not right. It's better than I thought, though.)**

"Bramblepaw, Firepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Bramblepaw mewed excitedly.

"I do," Firepaw added, his tail shaking. He didn't feel as happy as he thought he would. Something was going to happen. Something wrong. He could feel it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Bramblepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as Brambleclaw..." Bluestar continued the ceremony, but it all faded away. Suddenly, Firepaw was watching the StarClan cats.

"Four will become two, blood will spill blood, and fire will save the Clan," Thunder mewed.

"No, that's not right," Spottedleaf told him. "Before there is peace, fire will save the Clan, and blood will rule the forest."

"Four will become two, fire will save the Clan, who has the power of stars in its paws?" Sunstar offered.

"Stop mixing up prophecies!" Yellowfang yowled, silencing all of the StarClan cats. "It's 'Four will become two, lion and tiger will unite in battle, and blood will rule the forest."

"Isn't it lion and tiger will meet in battle?" Swiftpaw asked.

"That and lion and tiger will join in battle," Yellowfang replied. "unite makes it a little more obvious."

Suddenly, Firepaw was in front of Bluestar again.

"Firepaw, from this moment on you'll be known as..."

His vision only seemed to take up a few moments. Firepaw leaned forward as he waited for what his warrior name would be.

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! This is going to anger you all. Don't worry, I already know what his warrior name will be! Have fun guessing it!**

**The Book of Random is next!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	6. The Name and the Exiled

**Now that the wonderful Tigerstar trilogy is over on Cinderpaw and Spottedpaw in ThunderClan, I can updated my other stories! I recommend you read it, it was really fun to write!**

**Now then, the wait is over! Firepaw's warrior name will finally be revealed, and no one guessed it! **

**~Spottedpaw13~

* * *

**Firepaw held is breath as he waited to hear what his warrior name would be.

"You're warrior name will be Firefrost!" Bluestar mewed.

**(Note: I wrote a lot of this last night. Then the power went off before I saved. Ouch.)**

The newly named Firefrost was stunned by his new name, but he just finished the ceremony.

"Congratulations, Fire_frost_," Darkstripe commented scathingly. "Have fun with a stupid name!"

Firefrost didn't say anything because first of all, he agreed that it was a stupid name and second of all, he had to be silent until morning. The young tom took a deep breath and settled down for a long, silent vigil with Brambleclaw.

* * *

Not too long afterwards, Willowpelt's kits were ready to be apprentices.

Lionheart was confused. "What happened to Tigerstar dieing and BloodClan coming to the forest?"

"What happened to Bluestar dieing?" Spottedleaf added.

Suddenly, Spottedpaw appeared. She walked up to the cluster of StarClan cats devoted to staring at ThunderClan until everything was back to normal.

"Greetings, Spottedpaw. How are you?" Wind asked.

"I finally got out off the Dark Forest!" Spottedpaw celebrated. "Yeah!"

"...you died?" Thunder asked. "When?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" A voice suddenly yowled. Everyone turned to see Fireheart walking up to the group of cats mentioned earlier.

"Fireheart? We kind of want Firefrost to be alive and STAY alive," Lionheart told him.

"He's asleep," Fireheart told him. "Also, he's close to catching greencough,"

"Shouldn't you be down there HELPING HIM?" River growled.

"I'm staying until I'm done here," Fireheart insisted. He then proceeded to explain the events of the Tigerstar trilogy and that the stories from the future were affecting the stories from the past.

The StarClan cats stared at him.

"Bye," Wind mewed.

Fireheart got the hint. It wasn't too hard for his simple mind to comprehend. He then proceeded to walk back to the living cats.

Spottedpaw looked at the StarClan cats. "You really need to read more of my stories." Then she teleported to somewhere currently unimportant to this story.

* * *

Anyway, Willowpelt's kits were ready to be apprenticed, so Bluestar called a Clan meeting.

"Hi! Willowpelt's kits are ready to be apprenticed. Cloudtail, you get Rainpaw. Ravenpaw, you get Sorrelpaw, and Darkstripe, you get Sootpaw."

"Ravenpaw's with Barley! He's not ever coming back!" Graystripe commented.

"Okay. Cloudtail, you get Rainpaw. Graystripe, you get Sootpaw, and Firefrost, you get Sorrelpaw," Bluestar reannounced.

"Wait! Why did you change me?" Darkstripe asked.

"I just remembered that you were plotting with Tigerstar all along. By the way, you're banished. So leave and never come back," Bluestar told him.

"Fine! You all smell like crow food anyway," Darkstripe announced. Then he left.

And so, Firefrost became a mentor.

* * *

**Don't yo just love randomness?**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	7. Greencough in Greenleaf

**Yes! I am getting closer and closer to the end......**

**I purposely, as StarClan has noticed, held off the BloodClan attack and Bluestar dieing for later. Don't worry, it will come into play soon.**

**So, my little kitty's all grown up. Now he has a stupid name and is mentoring my favorite of Willowpelt's kits......MUHAHAHAHA!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**

* * *

**Firefrost looked down at Sorrelpaw. "We're going to work on hunting."

"Oh, yeah! I love hunting!" Sorrelpaw mewed happily.

Firefrost was leading Sorrelpaw to the camp entrance when Cinderpelt called out to him.

"Firefrost, you crazy cat! You have greencough! Get in my den NOW!" she growled.

Sorrelpaw looked up at her mentor. "Are you okay? You've been crazy lately."

"I'm fine," Firefrost wheezed. "I'm just-"

"You are NOT fine and you WILL come with me!" Cinderpelt growled.

"I'm just worried about Whitestorm. He has greencough badly," Firefrost finished with a cough. "Go ask Graystripe to train you or something."

"Come on," Cinderpelt hissed. Firefrost knew she was just concerned, but he quickly ran over to the medicine cat den anyway.

Cinderpelt limped in not too long afterwards and grabbed some catmint in her stores with her teeth. Then she limped back over to Firefrost and laid it down in front of him.

"This is the last of it," Cinderpelt announced. "Eat it."

"Shouldn't you give it to Whitestorm?" Firefrost coughed.

"He told me to give it too you, which worries me. He knows this is the last of the catmint, and that there is no more to be taken from our source of catmint, since there's no more growing. It's as if he's given up," Cinderpelt commented.

"Split it, then," Firefrost told her.

"He won't take any. He says he's still going to die," Cinderpelt reminded him. "Now eat it."

Firefrost ate the catmint and tried to get up. "I have to talk to him!"

"You're staying put. He's only on the other side of the den!"

Firefrost pricked his ears and heard a cat heavily breathing on the other side of the den. "Is that Whitestorm?"

"I would assume so, since you're the only two cats in here besides me," Cinderpelt retorted. "Now get some rest."

* * *

In StarClan, many cats had gathered to grieve.

"Whitestorm is going to die in three minutes," Thunder mewed.

Moonflower started sobbing. "He was my grandkit!"

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. "Of course, she only comes to grieve for her grandkit, who is quite old."

Spottedleaf sighed. "Okay.....is he dead yet?"

"Almost," Sunstar mewed.

"Hi!" a badger spoke.

"Bye, Midnight, it's time to go take you're medicine," Cloudspots purred.

"Oh, yes, yes."

* * *

Firefrost woke up to see a bunch of white hair in front of his nose. "Whoa! Hi, Whitestorm!"

"He's...dead," Cinderpelt told him. "I'm taking him out of the den."

"Oh," Firefrost wheezed. Then he coughed. Just like an old cat.

"It feels like leaf-bare in here, instead of greenleaf," Bluestar commented.

Firefrost flinched. "When'd you get in here?"

"Not too long ago. I need to think about who my next deputy will be," Bluestar replied.

"Good luck," Cinderpelt mewed. "Oh, by the way Firefrost, you're greencough is almost gone. You can go back to your nest now."

"Alright!" Firefrost exclaimed.

Bluestar sighed. "Young cats. So much energy, easily get bored."

* * *

Not to long afterwards, Bluestar called another Clan meeting.

"We have like 28 of these per moon! Now what?" Speckletail grumbled.

"Whitestorm is dead!" Bluestar announced. Then she looked down at Firefrost. "Are you wheezing?"

"Just a little," Firefrost wheezed reassuringly.

"Good. By the power of StarClan, blah blah blah, my new deputy will be Firefrost!" Bluestar finished.

"He's still sick!" Speckletail complained.

"Hey, you're right!" Longtail decided.

"Then Graystripe will act as deputy until Firefrost is better! This meeting is over!" Bluestar ended the meeting and went inside her den to sleep or something useless since she was quite old.

Sorrelpaw bounced over to Firefrost. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Firefrost coughed. "Ask Graystripe to train you tomorrow, since I'm still sick. See you tomorrow!" Then the tired new deputy crawled into his nest and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, now he's deputy soon! Watch out forest, here comes danger!**

**After all, it's time we killed off Bluestar!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	8. The Gathering

**The hot weather has gotten even hotter! Now it's about 92 degrees, not just 90!**

**Ouch!**

**Anyway, Firefrost has recovered completely, and it's time for a Gathering that will change everything....**

**

* * *

**Firefrost followed Bluestar down the hill into Fourtrees, with ThunderClan's warriors running down behind him as the Clan arrived for the Gathering. Bluestar jumped up on the Highrock, and Tigerstar, the ShadowClan leader, called the meeting to order.

"Bluestar, would you like to go first?" Tigerstar asked.

Bluestar didn't reply, or even look at him. "Whitestorm is dead."

The cats murmured to each other, grief passing through them.

"Our new deputy is Firefrost," Bluestar told them, looking down at the flame-colored cat. Firefrost looked at his paws, feeling uncomfortable as every cat turned to look at him.

Bluestar didn't say anymore, just stepping back as Tigerstar took her place.

"Cats of all Clans, a terrible fate is upon us!" Tigerstar began.

Firefrost narrowed his eyes at the ShadowClan leader. This treacherous cat had recently tried to destroy ThunderClan, but Tigerstar was still his father. The ThunderClan deputy didn't know what to think about him.

"Prey has been disappearing, and Twolegs are moving in on our territory. Many natural disasters have occurred, such as floods and fires. When leaf-fall ends, and prey becomes more scarce than ever, our situation will only get worse."

_What're you trying to say? _Firefrost thought.

"Alone, each Clan might not be able to face these challenges. Together, we will thrive! We must unite as one Clan!"

Firefrost saw many ThunderClan cats glare at Tigerstar, Bluestar included. _They don't believe a word he's saying. What about me? Do I want to join him?_

"WindClan will join you," Tallstar replied. "I believe this would be best for our Clans."

"What about RiverClan and ThunderClan?" Tigerstar asked.

"I'll consider it," Leopardstar mewed.

"Never," Bluestar spat.

Suddenly, a thunderstorm broke out.

"A sign! StarClan has ShadowClan's favor!" Tigerstar yowled, and the ShadowClan leader left with ShadowClan, Tallstar not too far behind with WindClan.

_If RiverClan joins, nothing will stop my father_ Firefrost thought.

* * *

**So, what will Firefrost decide? How will Bluestar die? Where will BloodClan come in? Why has WindClan joined Tigerstar? Will RiverClan join Tigerstar's Clan? What will happen with Tigerstar's kits?**

**What're your opinions? I've thought out some of these, but nothing is definite.**

**Until next time, my friends.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. The Invasion Or the Attack Your choice

**Somebody has a birthday today. Happy Birthday.**

**How do I know this? Everyday is somebody's birthday!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

* * *

Many moons later, RiverClan decided to join Tigerstar. They were all one Clan, called SupremeClan.

**(What, is that a new kind of pizza? Sorry, just had to add that.)**

Tigerstar was very likely planning something. And ThunderClan was prepared.

Firefrost stared at the entrance. It was nearly moonhigh, but he couldn't fall asleep. He told Brackenfur, who was guarding the entrance, that he was going to go hunting, and ran through the entrance.

It was almost sunrise. Firefrost was getting tired. He had caught two mice, so he padded back to camp.

He blinked, but his eyes and ears weren't deceiving him.

There was a battle going on!

Firefrost ran into the entrance. A bunch of SupremeClan cats were fighting the ThunderClan cats. It appeared some cats were already dead. Somehow, a branch had fallen onto Rainpaw's head, which killed him. Many other cats were dead as well.

Firefrost and the other living ThunderClan cats barely managed to drive out the invaders. As he looked at the living ThunderClan cats, the young deputy was sure some of them would die from their wounds. He panicked when he couldn't see Bluestar.

"Firefrost," a voice rasped. Firefrost turned his head and was slightly relieved to see Bluestar. He raced over to her.

"It looks like my time has come..." she told him.

Firefrost looked at her in panic. "Bluestar, you _can't_ die!"

"I can die, Firefrost, and I am dieing right now. I'll have to leave my Clan."

* * *

I can't think of really much more than this, so the rest of Bluestar's death is not available to be read.

Instead, I'll just tell you that Bluestar told Firefrost that Tigerstar wanted to meet with ThunderClan's leader at sunhigh of the next day.

Good day, ladies and gentlemen.

* * *

Firefrost blinked and turned away from his dead leader. He looked at the cats that were still alive.

His apprentice, Sorrelpaw, was alive, standing next to her was Sootpaw. Willowpelt was right behind them. Graystripe, Longtail, Sandstorm, Fernpaw, Mousefur, Thornclaw, and Brambleclaw were all alive. Cinderpelt was also alive, making sure that every cat was alright.

No other cat had survived.

Only eleven cats were still in the Clan. Firefrost needed to get his nine lives and name his deputy, and he needed to do that all before sunhigh of the next day.

Cinderpelt limped over to Firefrost. "Perhaps we could take everyone with us on the way to the Moonstone, then you can name your deputy there, and after that you can go to Fourtrees.

"That's...a good idea," Firefrost decided. Then he called his Clan together, told them they were all going to Highstones before making the trip to Fourtrees, and led them out of camp.

* * *

**These chapters are....kinda short. Wow.**

**I admit, At first I wasn't expecting to kill of Bluestar like that. But hey, why not? **

**I can't believe that just before right now I forgot that Whitestorm died of greencough and didn't fight PizzaClan-er, SupremeClan. Waking up at 6 AM isn't too good for me right now.**

**I should be starting Pictochat tonight. Perhaps not right away.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	10. Another Interupted Ceremony

**I'm out of my block in The Resurrection!**

**_"A bad writer is just a good writer with writer's block"_**

**_"Well then you've got more than a _block_, dude, you've got the whole writer's lego set!" -Bucky and Rob, page 83 of I'm Ready for My Movie Contract._**

**Even near-sighted people can see the whole world. They just need glasses.**

**I am near-sighted. Artificially. Stupid glasses.

* * *

**Firefrost-

* * *

**Skipping to arriving at the Moonstone. My mind is a blank for what happens on the way there. Imagine them getting attacked by random snakes or something to amuse yourself while they get there.**

**Oh, look! They're there!

* * *

**Firefrost and Cinderpelt arrived at the heart of Highstones, where the Moonstone was. The two cats waited in silence for moonhigh, which was not far off.

Finally, what seemed like two heartbeats to Cinderpelt and 9 lifetimes to Firefrost, moonhigh came and the moonstone lit up. Firefrost padded over to it and lay down, his nose touching the stone, and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!" Firefrost's instincts that spoke to him like he was a kit made him open his eyes, and he immediately jumped.

_Great StarClan, I'm at Snakerocks!_

"Aren't you supposed to be at Fourtrees, little guy?" Firefrost's instincts asked.

_Be quiet_, Firefrost tole his instincts.

And suddenly the cats of StarClan appeared before him.

"Where'd you come from?" Firefrost asked them.

"Wow, you're the first leader not to watch the sky while we appear to you in your dream," Whitestorm commented.

"What're we doing at Snakerocks? Shouldn't we be at Fourtrees or something? WHY AREN'T WE GETTING BITTEN BY SNAKES???" Firefrost demanded, glancing uneasily at the snakes around him.

"Calm down. They can't see you," Rainpaw growled.

Bluestar rolled her eyes and spoke in a Microsoft Sam-like voice. "Welcome-Fireheart-are-you-ready-to-receive-you-nine-lives?"

"I'm not Fireheart," Firefrost reminded her.

"Wrong," a teasing voice mewed next to him.

Firefrost turned in the direction of the voice and saw Fireheart sitting next to him. Fireheart, the former kittypet. Fireheart, the hero. Fireheart, the cat who should be in his place. Fireheart, the cat who annoys many people.

"Who-when-where-how?" Firefrost stammered.

Fireheart chuckled. "Relax. Somebody bored with a lot of time on their hands decided to kill me off at the dog pack scene and see what happens next."

"Stop revealing that we secretly know everything about fanfiction- I mean, Firefrost, you're actually the reincarnation of Fireheart," Bluestar mewed hastily.

"Whoa," Firefrost gasped. "Mother told us great stories about him. She said he was going to be leader some day. How-"

"How did this happen?" Fireheart guessed. "The forest needs a Fireheart to stay in balance. You weren't supposed to be born, but that changed when I was going to die."

"No, I mean how am I going to get my nine lives if we keep having side conversations?" Firefrost asked. "It's almost as if someone is doing this just to make this part of my life long and somewhat dull."

"Fine. Want your nine lives?" Bluestar asked.

"I don't deserve them."

"Take them!" Bluestar spat. "You're no fun!"

A white she-cat with blue eyes (the formula for a deaf cat, however so far there has only been one deaf cat in the series of Warriors) stood up and padded up to him.

"Frostfur!" Firefrost gasped.

"With-this-life-I-give-you-courage-use-it-to-defend-ThunderClan-blah-blah-blah," Frostfur mewed like Microsoft Sam as she touched her nose to the top of Firefrost's head.

Firefrost gasped as pain flooded through him, blah blah blah. You know how it goes, assuming you've read The Darkest Hour.

A tabby tom Firefrost didn't know stood up as Frostfur joined the ranks of StarClan and touched his nose to Firefrost's head.

_Runningwind_, Fireheart's voice murmured in Firefrost's ear.

"With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to carry out leader duties," Runningwind told him, using almost the same exact dialogue as he used when he gave Fireheart a life in The Darkest Hour.

And Firefrost felt almost the same thing as Fireheart, feeling like he could run anywhere without getting tired, and outrun any enemy for eternity, etc.

And other members of StarClan gave him the same things as Fireheart in The Darkest Hour. Whitestorm gave him justice to judge the actions of others, Cloudtail gave him loyalty to what he knew to be right to guide his Clan in times of trouble (like the one they were in), Goldenflower gave him protection to care for ThunderClan as a mother cares for her kits, Ashpaw gave him mentoring to train the young cats in ThunderClan, Dustpelt gave him compassion for all those wekaer than himself, and Bluestar* gave him love for all the cats in his care.

And the last cat to give him a life was Fireheart.

"I get the feeling that no one here is enthusiastic about giving me a life," Firefrost whispered.

"It's not on the list of StarClan's 100 favorite things to do, and besides, they don't like me dieing, which is a surprise," Fireheart replied in a whisper, then mewed more loudly. "Congratulations on making it to being a leader. With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it to lead StarClan according to the laws of StarClan and the warrior code."

Obviously, he stole that from Bluestar. Hey, everyone stole a quote from somebody. Even Runningwind stole a quote from himself, which counts.

For Fireheart's life, Firefrost felt his limbs, apart from his body, getting eaten by dogs.

"Oops," Fireheart blushed and started over. "That's after I died."

And I'm sure you all know what Fireheart's life was like. Boredness, then excitement. Dullness, then true friendship. Carefree, then pain. And so on. Everything else that Fireheart went through during his (thankfully) short life.

"I hail-" Fireheart broke off as a pile of bones appeared. And everyone left except for Fireheart, who had to stay or else Firefrost would kind of die.

"_Death to tiger and tiger's murderer. Even blood can quench fire made from ashes_," Fireheart murmured, making a prophecy to something that already had a prophecy.

Firefrost woke up, and realized he had not received his new name.

* * *

**StarClan hates giving lives, Firefrost doesn't get his name as a leader, WHAT NOW??? **

**Will Firefrost get his name?**

**What does the prophecy mean? Something killed a tiger, and ashes made fire? HAS FIREHEART GONE MAD???**

***As I was typing in all the names and lives, using the Darkest Hour as a reference, I realized I had Whitestorm giving Firefrost love. That was creepy, so I booted Rainpaw. Rainpaw was going to give him justice. StarClan cats must lose their personalities when they die...**

**Anyway, for the answers of all these answers and more, stay tuned!  
**


	11. What's In a Name?

**I'm Spottedpaw13, and today I've just written my thirteenth story.**

**Kudos to Be Careful What You Wish For for being my thirteenth story.**

**Kudos also to I Still Believe, by StarVix, for being my 75th story favorited.

* * *

**Firefrost blinked and almost got up. Then, he realized something and stayed in the same position, closing his eyes again.

"Hey!" a voice mewed, making Firefrost open his eyes.

He was still in Highstones. Firefrost should've guessed that StarClan wouldn't give him a second dream. But why would Cinderpelt wake him up? Firefrost ignored that question and stood up.

Bluestar and Fireheart were sitting across from him, on the other side of the Moonstone. So he ws dreaming after all.

"Cheating, eh? Trying to get a second dream out of us?" Bluestar asked in a half-teasing voice.

"No," Firefrost gasped. "It's just that...you didn't get a chance to give me my name. My new name as leader."

"Dear Firefrost," Fireheart sighed. "Surely you remember what I said. You weren't supposed to be born."

"Yes," Firefrost twitched his tail in annoyance. "So?"

"You are not supposed to be the leader of ThunderClan," Bluestar told him.

Firefrost took a step back. "What? What do you mean? I was deputy, I'm the next leader of ThunderClan!"

"That's not always the case." Firefrost spun around and saw Cinderpelt walk up to him. "Firefrost, listen. You're not the rightful leader of ThunderClan, but you are. The cat you took the place of is the rightful leader of ThunderClan."

"Fireheart?" Firefrost guessed.

"You know he was supposed to be leader. You always knew. But he died. Selflessly giving his life because Bluestar didn't. Spottedleaf took him to StarClan, giving him the new name of Firestar, representing what he was always supposed to be," Cinderpelt looked at him seriously in the eyes.

Fireheart- I mean Firestar nodded. "You still are the leader of ThunderClan*. Think of it like this. We're the same cat, in a way, so we have to share the leadership. You get your nine lives, I get the name."

"What about before?" Firefrost demanded. "You sounded like you were going to give me the name of Firestar."

"He wasn't," Bluestar mewed. "Firestar, finish the ceremony, will you? Put everyone's minds at ease?"

"Certainly." Firestar padded over to Firefrost and wrapped his tail around the young leader's shoulders. "I hail you by the same name, Firefrost. A true leader. Though you have your nine lives, you keep your name, for names aren't everything." And then the two dead leaders (or the leader who was and the leader who was supposed to be) disappeared.

"Let's go tell everyone the 'good news'," Cinderpelt told him and padded towards the entrance of the cave leading to where the rest of the Clan was waiting.

"I'm AWAKE?" Firefrost asked.

Cinderpelt grinned. "Never try again to squeeze an extra dream out of StarClan, oh wise leader. It won't work."

"Why you-" Firefrost growled teasingly, and chased her out of Highstones.

* * *

**Firefrost, your 'second dream' was too long. You were supposed to have confronted Tigerstar by now! Oh well.  
**

**I got out of my writer's block yesterday, as I told you. The only reason was because I decided Firefrost would keep his name. After all, a true leader isn't a leader because of a name, but because of leadership, cooperation, and courage.**

**The behind the scenes reason is because it'd be confusing with another Firestar. So I made up stuff to build on as I went. I didn't originally plan on Fireheart being the true Firestar, but it works. This chapter was actually more serious than funny, since I got all caught up in the moment and everything. A moment in his life Firefrost truly will never forget.**

**Now go and spread the good word about Firefrost! His tail** isn't over yet!

* * *

**

*** I had trouble writing this part. When I found the right words, however, I accidentally put that Firefrost was the leader of StarClan. Luckily I found that before this chapter was published.**

**** Get it? Tale? Tail? They sound the- oh, nevermind.**


	12. SupremeClan and the Thunderpath

**Wow. I have been _so _tired this week. I've been really busy, and today I was tired at 5 PM. **

**I feel like I banged my head against a wall today. Oh well, I'm not a busy anymore.**

**Anyway, when I finally got back around to it, I didn't think I'd be writing The Ressurection. But Welcome to the Wild West is in the middle of a point where I'm playing a game, and it's super long, plus I'm not writing everything down for it either. Also, I has a how to draw manga book.**

**Remember, Firefrost is chasing Cinderpelt out of Highstones. Crazy cats, aren't they?

* * *

**Cinderpelt and Firefrost stopped when they got out of Highstones.

Before we go any farther, StarClan is going to interupt _again_ this chapter. Now back to this story.

AS I WAS TYPNG, Cinderpelt and Firefrost stopped when they got out of Highstones.

**(I can't find The Darkest Hour, but Into the Wild will do.)**

"I say these words before StarClan, may they hear and approve of my choice. Cloudtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan," Firefrost panted.

"Cloudtail died," Longtail growled.

"Then YOU can be the deputy!" Firefrost growled. "Let's go back to Fourtrees." Then the orange tom began padding towards Fourtrees.

"Yes, o wise Firestar," Thornclaw mocked him.

Firefrost sighed. "Firestar's dead," he corrected Thornclaw without stopping.

Graystripe gasped. Fernpaw blinked. Sorrelpaw wondered why there were periods instead of commas. Also, Sandstorm jumped five feet into the air, as if the name actually had meaning to her.

"So...you're still Firefrost?" Sootpaw asked. "Wonderful. Our leader was rejected by StarClan."

Firefrost's tail flicked, but he didn't reply, since somehow they were already almost to Fourtrees.

"What happened to the Thunderpath?" Mousefur asked.

"THERE WAS A THUNDERPATH HERE?" Cinderpelt shrieked.

"To save our sanity, there never was. Move along," a voice growled.

_** Flashback** The Thunderpath saw eleven cats approaching. It nearly had a heart attack and fled forever. **End Flashback**_

_

* * *

_"The Thunderpath can't just up and flee," Bluestar groaned.

Rainpaw looked around. "I'm the youngest cat in this discussion."

"I TOTALLY CALLED IT!"

Everyone stared at Spottedpaw13, who quickly apologized and fled the area.

Lionheart fell on the ground laughing. "Sootpaw's reaction was hilarious!" he managed to gasp.

Nightpaw31 helped him up. "At least the writing style is the same in this story."

"....What?" Smallear asked.

"Haven't you read the preview to Polar Opposites?" Nightpaw31 demanded, waving a piece of paper in Smallear's face. "It's different! A lot of pauses!"

"It's in the SECOND chapter," Goldenflower groaned.

* * *

Tigerstar grinned. "Hello there, Fireheart!"

Firefrost glanced around "Are you talking to me?" he asked innocently. "I don't know any Fireheart. There's a dead Firestar, but that's it."

"So, you must be that wonderful son of mine! Fire-" Tigerstar corrected himself.

"HI DAD!" Brambleclaw interupted.

"...Anyway, you must be Firefrost. Hi, Brambleclaw," Tigerstar growled. "Join the ultimate SupremeClan!"

".............WHY?" Firefrost asked.

"Because if you don't in two seconds, we'll kill the rest of ThunderClan."

"I'm in!" Brambleclaw mewed hastily.

"I don't want to die!" Longtail added. "HEY, IT'S DARKSTRIPE!"

"Anyone who doesn't want to join, raise their tail as high as possible," Firefrost mewed quickly.

Fernpaw rose her tail, and everyone else's tail thumped to the ground.

Firefrost turned around. "Everyone but Fernpaw will join."

"Great!" Tigerstar grinned and flicked his tail. Darkstripe then killed Fernpaw.

"EW!" Willowpelt flinched. "Little less blood PLEASE!"

"To the camp!" Tigerstar, Tallstar, and Leopardstar shouted*. Then the cats of pizza- SUPREMECLAN ran to ShadowClan's territory, since the camp was now about eight times its usual size.

"I have an announcement to make!" Tigerstar announced as soon as he set paw in the camp. That's right, nothing happened. Oh yeah, Sootpaw complained about the marsh, and Sorrelpaw told him to put a mouse in it, but that's it.

"What?" Every single cat asked at the same time.

"I AM TAKING OVER SUPREMECLAN AND I'M ITS SOLE LEADER!" Tigerstar yowled.

"I WITHDRAW!" Leopardstar shrieked.

"I'm the leader and I won't allow it!" Tigerstar told her. "So deal with it."

"Firefrost?" Sorrelpaw whispered. "Why are you letting this happen?"

"Because he has a soft spot for his father," Longtail sneered.

"Tigerstar's his FATHER?" Sootpaw asked.

Every cat looked at Sootpaw.

"You have KITS?" Leopardstar asked.

"Firefrost is your SON?" Tallstar also asked.

"Can I have a vole?" Blackfoot inquired.

"NO!" Tigerstar shouted at Blackfoot. "Oh, yes, Tawnypelt, Firefrost, and Brambleclaw are my lovely kits."

"What do they have to say about this?" Mistyfoot demanded.

"Stop judging me for him and start judging me for me!" Tawnypelt yowled.

"I. Will. Kill. You. ALL!" Brambleclaw grinned.

"I........feel awkward. Can we please change the subject?" Firefrost asked. Then the orange tom left the area and slept in an elder bush.

* * *

_"My Stick!" a gray tom with jay-blue eyes growled._

_Firefrost realized there was a stick in his mouth. "Here you go," he mewed, spitting the stick out."_

_"You better give it back!" the tom picked the stick and ran his paw over the scratches._

_"Wake up!" Graystripe growled.

* * *

_"Huh?" Firefrost inquired groggily. He opened his eyes to see Graystripe's tail in front of him.

"Firefrost, wake up! Some BloodClan cats are here!" Graystripe urged him.

"Who?" Firefrost snapped awake. "All right, Graystripe's tail!" Then he raced back to camp with Graystripe following him with a worried look on his face.

* * *

* While typing this, I was wondering who ShadowClan's leader was. Very Strange.

* * *

**Sleepy sleepy sleepy......**

**What? Oh yes. Well, Now Fernpaw's dead. At least she's with her mate in StarClan.**

**If Tigerstar has taken over, what's BloodClan doing? And why is Firefrost doing absolutely nothing?**

**WHY DOES BLACKFOOT WANT A VOLE? Oh, he's just hungry.**

**Anyway, stay tuned. This story shall be done soon.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	13. Two Types of Pizza

**I apologize, libithewolf. I can't concentrate on DoubleStuffed right now, extremely big apologies. That will get updated very very very soon.

* * *

**Firefrost and Graystripe stopped when they got back to the camp. Tigerstar and....a small black cat? Yes, a small black cat and Tigerstar were glaring at each other.

"Tigerstar's not going to like this," he muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Tigerstar demanded.

The small black cat narrowed his eyes. "We're taking over the forest," he replied calmly.

_No one has ever talked to Tigerstar like that! _Firefrost thought.

Well, maybe they have. Who knows what Russetpaw did in her free time?

Tigerstar scowled at the small black tom. "This is _my_ forest, and you can't take it over without a fight."

The black small tom shrugged. "That is where your mistake lies."

Tigerstar growled and leaped at the cat. The small cat dodged and quickly raaked his claws from Tigerstar's neck to his tail in one move.

"I'm am Scourge, leader of BloodClan," the small cat mewed in satisfaction as he stood over Tigerstar's dieing form. "And _I_ will rule the forest."

Firefrost felt the fur rise on his shoulders, but his father didn't need his battles fought for him. Tigerstar was only losing one life, how bad could it be? Tigerstar fell into the trance. In a few moments, he would wake up, fully healed and ready to fight.

But the wound was too bad for even StarClan to heal. Tigerstar hissed at Scourge as he fell into the trance again.

"He's dieing nine times," Firefrost heard Graystripe mutter. "Great StarClan, no..."

The scene continued as Tigerstar died again and again. Fear finally began to creep into his eyes as he realized he was really going to die. And finally, long after Firefrost tried to keep track, Tigerstar laid still forever.

Firefrost's father was dead. The cat whom he had never been sure of his feelings about. Dead, just like that.

"No, it can't be!" Firefrost whispered.

Scourge gave Firefrost a chilly glance. "You have three days to join us, leave the forest, or stay, fight, and die. I will await your decision at dawn on the fourth day."

And with that, Scourge and BloodClan left. Some of the Clan cats joined them, mostly former ShadowClan cats afraid for their life.

With a feeling of despair, Firefrost collapsed and fell asleep. More on teh unconscious side, but then you'd have to wonder if you can dream when you're unconscious. Spottedpaw13 wouldn't know, since she doesn't know the last time she was unconscious.

* * *

_Firefrost stared at the yellow she-cat in front of her. "Who are you?"_

_"Who cares?" the yellow she-cat countered. "Time to remain the joint Clan."_

_"Why?" Firefrost asked._

_"Supreme isn't part of the new prophecy," she mewed. "_When tigers are vanquished, veggies and blood will fight for the woods._"_

_"What are veggies?" Firefrost inquired._

_"A type of pizza."_

_"What is pizza?"_

_"Twoleg food. Veggie and Supreme are two variations of it."_

_"I'm going to name the Clan VeggieClan now, because Bob told me to."_

_"Whatever floats your boat," the yellow she-cat shrugged._

_"What's a boat?"_

_The yellow she-cat face-palmed herself and left.

* * *

_Firefrost suddenly woke up. "This Clan is now VeggieClan!" he announced.

"It's...different," Sorrelpaw shrugged.

"It sounds awesome!" Mistyfoot exclaimed.

"Why?" Stormpaw demanded.

"Because Bob told him to," Featherpaw mewed.

"Because Bob tole me- hey, you're right!" Firefrost gave Featherpaw a strange glance. "Are you somehow spying on my dreams?"

Suddenly, Featherpaw found this green-yellow leaf VERY interesting.

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was a little short. **

**VeggieClan has been sitting in my brain for a week. I just didn't get around to writing this.  
**

**Unfortunately, I gotta go to bed.**

**~Spottedpaw13, who needs to learn grammer!  
**


	14. Blood will be Cleansed in Fire at a Cost

**AGH! I have to write this over again because I uploaded the wrong document and deleted the right one.**

**AH! Special thanks to Moonstream-Sunstripe for finding this mistake. It's awkward that at the final battle there are bunch of raccoons that have nothing to do with the story line, then you see Firefrost 'dying'.

* * *

**Skipping forward to the fourth day. Basically, in between the last two chapers, VeggieClan trained, some ShadowClan cats joined BloodClan, and Firefrost was put in charge of VeggieClan.

On the fourth day, Firefrost led VeggieClan to Fourtrees and sent Mousefur to scout ahead. Then the story continues as normal...

"They're here," Mousefur panted after rushing back to Firefrost. Firefrost nodded and led VeggieClan to where BloodClan was.

"We choose to fight," Firefrost mewed simply.

"Very well," Scourge stood up. His Clan stood up at the same time. Scourge and Firefrost gave the order to attack at the same time, and the battle was on.

Firefrost tried to fight Scourge, hoping the battle would end quickly, but Scourge, being quite like himself, just vanished. Instead, Firefrost leaped into a ginger tom twice his size.

**(Author's Note: The rating of the T starts here. It will end when I say it ends, and pretty much the rest of the story is a good K+. However, I must raise the rating for this chapter.)**

Firefrost and the ginger tom fought, and it didn't take long for the ginger tom to flee. Firefrost paused to look around, and one thing in particular caught his eye.

Darkstripe was standing over Longtail with a paw raised to deal the death blow. This makes absolutely no sense because like five books ago they were best friends, but at the moment no one cares.

Firefrost ran over to them, hoping to help Longtail, but Darkstripe noticed the ThunderClan leader coming and quickly dealt the death blow. Firefrost, too late, barrelled into Darkstripe's side and got him off of Longtail. His paw lashed out, and next thing Firefrost knew Darkstripe was laying, dead, with blood welling out of his throat. The VeggieClan leader turned around to see Longtail, but Longtail was already dead.

"I say these words before the body of Longtail, may he hear and approve my choice. Graystripe is the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Firefrost yowled. Then, the orange tom ran towards the Great Rock and found Scourge. With a yowl, Firefrost ran towards the BloodClan leader, and the fight started.

Scourge clawed Firefrost's leg, Firefrost bit Scourge's tail, etc. The fighting continued until a thunderstorm broke out.

**(Author's note: I finished again but forgot to save. Come on. Seriously.)**

Some lightning hit some trees that fell over, and Fourtrees caught on fire.

Panic spread. All of the cats tried to flee, but two cats didn't make it: Firefrost and Scourge. By the time they got to the edge, the fire had spread in a circle around Fourtrees, and it was too high to jump.

"_Blood will be cleansed with fire, but only at a terrible cost._" The voice echoed around the clearing.

"So this is it," Firefrost mewed grimly.

"So it is," Scourge agreed.

The two cats bought some more, but I have no idea how they were fighting. All I know is that eventually Firefrost managed to kill Scourge.

"No..." Scourge gasped, and he died.

Firefrost sat down calmly. There was no escape. Eventually, the circle got so small it only surrounded Firefrost, and Firefrost caught on fire.

**(T rating ends)**

"Firefrost!" Graystripe gasped.

Firefrost collapsed, and he began to lose his first life.

* * *

Firefrost woke up in Fourtrees with StarClan surrounding him. "What happened?"

* * *

**I will remember to save this time.**

**It was awkward, because they were going to go fight BloodClan, then raccoon thing, then Firefrost is dieing. Bluestar looked ovre my shoulder and told me that I fail.**

**EPIC FAIL NUMBER 9,001**

**Anyway, NOW the story has ended.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. Epilogue

**Have you ever wriiten a chapter, think you put it up for the right story, go eat some food, delete the document, then realize you never really updated and the chapter has to be rewritten? It's extremely annoying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Some things are like The Darkest Hour, but did Longtail die in that book? No, he's STILL alive! So no, I don't own it.

* * *

**Firefrost looked at Firestar. "What's going to happen to me?"

Bluestar sighed. "Firefrost, your body is on fire. You're going to die."

Firefrost's tail twitched. "So this is it."

"So it is," Whitestorm agreed. **(Author's note: Whitestorm giving Firefrost love is still a scary thought.)**

Firefrost waited. And waited. He knew that as he lost more lives, he wouldn't be nearly as patient.

"Wow, you barely said anything," Bluestar noticed. "Anyway, you can wake up now."

* * *

Firefrost opened his eyes to see his Clanmates surrounding him.

"He's alive!" Sorrelpaw grinned.

"Of course. I wasn't rejected by StarClan," Firefrost gave a weak smile. "There was another Firestar already, that is all."

"Are we going to disband VeggieClan now?" Graystripe asked.

Firefrost glanced at Tallstar and Leopardstar, who were sitting many fox lengths away. "You'll have to ask them."

Graystripe turned around and shot a questioning glance at the two Clan leaders, who nodded. The deputy turned around to see his leader was losing another life."

* * *

"Some life relieved this is," Firestar muttered to himself. "I didn't even live as long as I was supposed to!"

"The forest doesn't need a Firestar," Rainpaw told him. "Not anymore. In other places, possibly, but your time has come."

"I guess it has." Firefrost shrugged.

* * *

At this point Graystripe was panicking. He had no idea what to do, but if he did nothing, his leader would die forever. He paced as he panicked, kicking up some dirt that landed on Firefrost's body. The flames weakened.

Graystripe grinned. "Get more dirt on him," he ordered as he dug up more dirt that landed on Firefrost's body.

Losing lives went like this for awhile, though as he lost his fourth life Firefrost began telling StarClan his life story. His fifth life was spent yelling at StarClan because they were letting him die, to which they had replied, 'There is always hope'. On his sixth life, Firefrost was completely covered with dirt and the fire was almost gone, but he lost two more lives before recovering anyway.

Tallstar declared this the cheesiest thing ever and took his WindClan cats back to WindClan camp. On the way there, they got attacked by birds that weren't used to having cats around.

Leopardstar just sighed, wishing Firefrost was dead, and led her cats back to RiverClan camp.

Fireforst rested for a moment, decided that his almost dying scene really was the cheesiest thing ever and took ThunderClan back to their camp.

Blackfoot, the only remaining ShadowClan camp, looked around and sighed. "This is stupid."

* * *

**It is indeed, Blackfoot.**

**That really was the cheesiest almost death scene ever. Either way, the story's over now.**

**Which means you can go back to watching day time television. I hope you enjoyed this!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


End file.
